kayesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Summer's Spells
As the fairy of the four seasons, Summer's spells center around specific elements of each season. Spells that connect to the current season increase in strength while spells of the opposite season decrease. Some of her spells are neutral, meaning the current season has no effect on their strength. Winx *''Air Slice'': slices the air for a physical attack *''Snowflake Shower'': fires a beam of snowflakes *''Ice Block'': a large block of ice that surrounds her as protection *''Freeze Tag'': places a layer of magic on her skin that will momentarily freeze any person she touches *''Rainbow Sprinkle'': a shower of multi-colored sparkles to wash away spells or heal *''Sunset Showdown'': golden, red, and orange orbs surround and slam the target into the ground *''Sunlit Illumination'': creates an orb as bright as the sun to illuminate any and all darkness *''Autumn Aura'': emits a soothing aura to calm her and/or those around her *''Air Slam'': uses wind currents to slam the target *''Bubblebeam'': shoots a beam of bubbles to attack Whip The following spells can only be used with the Rainbow Bracelet. *''Snap Split'': smacks the the whip into the sky or earth to split and separate the sky or ground *''Whip Quake'': smacks the whip into the ground with enough force to cause a quake; its strength varies *''Vibrating Snap'': smacks the whip into the ground to send out vibrations; this spell doesn't damage the ground *''Color Infection'': a spell that happens spontaneously; if the target the whip hits is a person, it'll infect him/her with a temporary ailment and his/her skin will change to one of the rainbow's colors to reflect this * Color Heal: the opposite of Color Infection; the whip will wrap around the target and temporarily heal an ailment, and change the target's skin color to reflect this Enchantix *''Overheat'': emits golden orbs from all sides that heat the surrounding area to a very high temperature *''Icy Defense'': brings up a wall of ice for protection *''Wing Currents'': utilizes her wings to blow very strong air currents *''Global Whirlwind'': creates a swirling, translucent globe that surrounds Summer and blows strong currents *''Seasonal Fog'': rapidly flutters her wings to create a thick, pale-colored fog, though it clears in sixty seconds; winter fog is white, spring fog is light green, summer fog is light yellow, and autumn fog is pale orange *''Season's Ghost'': releases an astral spirit with a translucent color that matches the season; a winter ghost is white, a spring ghost is bright green, a summer ghost is bright red, and an autumn ghost is pale brown Believix *''Bubble Ballet'': stronger form of Bubblebeam in which two beams of bubbles swirl around each other as they are fired *''Shadow of the Season'': releases a black shadow that travels along that ground, then changes color as it launches upward and attacks in a burst of a seasonal element; a winter shadow is powder blue and will burst into snowflakes, a spring shadow is grass green and will burst into green oval leaves, a summer shadow is orange and will burst into fire, and an autumn shadow is dark red and will burst into multi-colored maple leaves *''Spirit of the Seasons'': Summer's Believix power; lightens someone's heart of sadness, fear or anxiety *''Summery Spring'': Summer's Sophix power; combines the warmth of spring and summer to bring everyone - animals, people, and even nature - together as one *''Wintery Autumn'': Summer's Lovix power; fires an icy beam of frozen leaves *Spring Shield: Summer's believix defense spell she creates a green shield with leaves and flowers around it *Summer bubble: Summer's believix defense spell she creates a orange-yellow bubble around herself & others *Air bubble: Summer's believix attack/defense spell she creates a small bubble and forms it in a hand to a attack & she uses air bubble to create a grey-white bubble for defense *Dome of the waters: Summer's believix defense spell she creates a blue-white bubble orb for protection *Autumn spiral: Summer's believix attack Spell she fires a autumn beam of bright leaves *Power of seasons: Summer's believix attack spell she fires multiple beams or orbs of the color of all for seasons a winter beam or a orb is powder blue and will burst into snowflakes, a spring beam or a orb is grass green and will burst into green leaves, a summer beam or orb is orange and will burst into fire, a autumn beam or a orb is dark red and will burst into multi-colored maple leaves *Ice room: Summer's believix defense spell she creates a blue-white cube for protection Harmonix • Water arrow • Blanket of leaves Sirenix • Water spiral • Mantle of leaves • Air punch • Air kick • Autumn Whirlwind • Summer bolts • Spring Sphere • Water Disc • Flowered Shell's • Summer Darts • Spring Flowers • Winter Beams • Winter Disc Bloomix • Water Bubble • Air Spiral • Summer Orb • Spring Bolts • Winter Beam • Autumn Vortexes • Fire Wall • Air Trap • Summer Vines • Spring Showers Category:Amichix Club